New Mood
by mpg
Summary: Sometimes date night doesn't go as planned. Contest entry for Public Lovin. Rated for language\lemons


**Entry for Public Lovin' ( www(dot)publiclovincontest(dot)blogspot(dot)com ) ****Hosted by Beegurl3, JandMsmommy, Lovingangels07**

**Title: **New Mood

**Author: **mpg

**Summary: **Sometimes date night doesn't go as planned. Contest entry for Public Lovin

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing. Characters are all Stephenie Meyers' creations, I'm just torturing them**_._**

_A/N: Thanks to my beta FE71SH for looking this chap over for me AND an extra big sloppy wet thank-you to CorrinaTFF for helping me whip it into it's current shape. Please take the time to leave some words if you really loved it or really hated it! Check out the other entries at the blog (above) and don't forget to vote when voting opens :) _

*****

"Bella?"

A deep silence emanated from her, thickening the atmosphere in the car.

"Please, Bella?" I implored. We'd left home half an hour ago and I'd been forced to endure the silent treatment the entire journey. We were now parked in front of _New Moon,_ the hottest new restaurant in town. It was supposed to be a perfect night, but instead I was sitting here in the driver's seat of my Volvo wondering what the fuck I could have possibly done wrong. "Look at me, please?"

Her chin jutted forward insolently and her eyes focused intently, but unseeingly, on a spot about three feet in front of the car.

"Bella, I don't know what you are thinking. Please, help me out here."

The tension rolled off her in waves. I replayed the evening in my head and couldn't think of a single thing I'd done to cause this.

"Please. Just tell me what I did wrong."

"If you don't know, why should I tell you?" she snapped and shifted her gaze from the spot that she'd found so fascinating, to her side-view mirror.

I turned my body towards her; she was talking again—that was a welcome change. "Bella, honey, if you don't tell me what I did, how am I supposed to apologize for it."

"I don't _want_ your apology, Edward."

I held in the sigh that threatened to escape. If anything was going to make this situation worse it would be releasing the tension I was feeling in a huff. "How can I fix it then, baby?"

_She_ sighed. I resisted rolling my eyes, knowing that would have been as big a mistake as sighing. "I don't _want_ you to _fix_ anything."

"What do you want then?" I was exasperated. How the hell were we supposed to have a good night with her in this mood?

She didn't answer me, instead she just swung her body around further towards her door.

_Fine, _I thought, _if that's the way you want to play it._

I opened my door and climbed out, watching her out of the corner of my eye. Her head snapped in my direction as she heard the door, but she quickly turned it away again. I walked around the back of the car so she couldn't see me as easily before pulling open her door. I crouched down in front of her and rested my hands in her lap.

"Bella, baby, please. If there's something bothering you, can't we just talk about it?"

She dropped her head and looked at my hands before placing hers on top. She shook her head slightly. "There's nothing to talk about."

"Obviously there is. If you like, I can be quiet and just listen. You can scream and shout and vent at me all you want."

She sighed _and _rolled her eyes. I bit my lip to stop myself from saying something that would worsen her mood—like 'please can you just get over it so we can go inside'.

"Our reservations were for seven," I reminded her as gently as I could, "they won't hold the table for much longer." It was already quarter past.

"Well go inside then," she snapped.

"I don't _want_ to go inside without you, babe. You're my reason for even coming here tonight. You're my reason for everything. I love you—you know that right?"

She let loose a small sob. I saw a tear fall from her eyes, followed by another and another. Soon tears were flowing freely down her face. I began to worry about what could possibly cause her this much pain.

I brushed her tears away, lightly caressing her cheeks with my fingers as I did, before leaning over and pulling her into me. I kissed the top of her head. When her sobbing subsided, I pulled back a little and rested my forehead on hers.

"What is it?"

"You're going to leave me in New Moon," she gulped. "There's going to be some waitress or other distraction in there and you're not going to want me anymore."

"Bella, love, don't be ridiculous. I'm not going to leave you. I love you."

She shook her head. "I'm not good enough for you."

I laughed. "You are too good for me. You don't see the way all the other men stare at you. If I let go of you for even a second, a line would form."

She raised her eyes a little. "Do you really mean that?"

"Of course I do, Bella. How long have we been together?"

She wiped her eyes and shrugged. "About ten years I guess."

"Exactly. The happiest ten years of my life. And we got married three years ago. Doesn't that prove that I love you? That I'll love you forever?"

She shook her head. "Marriage and forever aren't always the same thing."

"They can be. For me they are. Look at my parents. Thirty years on, they're still together - and happy."

"You've never been with anyone else, how do you know I'm what you want."

I placed my hand on her cheek, drawing her slowly into me. "You're all I could ever want."

She nuzzled against my hand and made a small mewing sound. I gingerly pushed myself forward to kiss her—it would guarantee one of two reactions. Reciprocation or castration. I seriously hoped it was the former.

As my lips touched hers, all the reasons I loved her were laid bare. This was what we were about, this was us, right here. The electricity, the scents, everything about the two of us was made better when we were together.

She forced her lips hard against me, showing me her need for validation. In return, I poured all of my love into the kiss. Her lips parted and I grazed my tongue along hers. She moaned and pushed her tongue harder against mine. My hands found her hair and I ran them tenderly from root to tip. Her head fell back and a contented sigh escaped her lips as they parted from mine. I moved my mouth to her neck, and pressed my lips against her throat.

She swung her body further towards me, her legs falling open gracelessly. I ran my hands in long circles up and down the length of her inner thigh. She put her hands behind her, grasping the side of the driver's seat for support as she pushed her hips closer to me. I clutched at her thighs and pulled them open wider.

My mouth dipped into her cleavage and my tongue played along the edge of the satin there.

"Oh, Edward!" she called out softly, her voice throaty and seductive; her need evident in every syllabyle.

I shifted my hands further up the length of her thigh, resting my thumbs at the edge of her panty line. I drew small circles there as my tongue made similar movements against her chest.

She pressed back against my seat again and bucked her hips forward, closing her legs a little and forcing my thumbs to slide underneath her underwear. I risked a glance down and was greeted by the sight of a thin, lace thong. Earlier I had merely desired her. Now I needed to have her. Some people may say marriage killed the passion, but it never happened in our relationship. I was still as deeply in love and lust with her as I had been when I was a hormonal seventeen-year-old teenager. I wondered if I would still act seventeen when I was fifty or a hundred.

I kissed my way back up her neck and nibbled on her earlobe. "I want you so badly," I breathed against her skin. She gave a small, involuntary shudder.

"Take me," she whispered ever so softly. "I need you."

I pulled back, a little shocked. We were just a few yards away from an incredibly densely populated area—and she was asking me to take her. Was she serious?

The look in her eyes as they captured mine told me that yes, yes she was.

I grinned at her and then winked. "Keep a lookout."

She bit her lip as I pushed her dress higher, so that her bottom half was free. I gently pulled at her thong and she raised her hips to allow me to remove it completely. I glanced up at her and smiled when I saw her head thrown back in anticipation.

I teased her a little first, running one finger across the surface of her. She inhaled sharply and urged forward, silently begging me to press into her. Instead I used it to part her lips and then used my tongue to glide between them. A guttural groan escaped from Bella as her hands came into my hair. I used the tip of my tongue to gently circle her clit in a slow, lingering circle.

"Holy Christ, Edward," she panted throwing her head forward. I looked up at her and she grinned down at me. "That's new."

I smiled. I'd been doing some 'research' lately on the internet, trying to find new ways to give her pleasure. Some of it had been enlightening—some of it just plain scary. But I was willing to do anything to keep her happy, which in turn kept me happy. I'd been married long enough to understand how that part worked. Happy wife, happy home.

I turned my head to the side and kissed her thigh. I bit gently until Bella whimpered and her hands found my cheeks. She coaxed my face back into her warm center, telling me what she wanted without speaking a word. I ran my nose along the length of her lips and pushed gently on her clit again. I pushed my tongue forward into her entrance and teased her by alternating slow licks and quick flicks. She threw her head back and groaned loudly.

"Oh shit!" she exclaimed, quickly pushing me out from between her legs and pulling her dress down.

"What?" I said.

"People are looking," she whispered.

I shrugged. "Let them look." I was having too much fun to stop now.

"No, Edward," she gazed at me in fear. "Please no, let's just go get our table."

I sighed. At least Bella's problem – whatever the hell it was – was forgotten.

She cupped my cheek with her hand. "We can pick this up again later."

I nodded and kissed her forehead. "Of course, my love."

I grabbed her hand and helped her from the car, then gently pushed the door shut. I started to pull her towards the restaurant but she resisted.

"What is it?" I asked, hoping she had changed her mind.

"My shoes and bag are in the trunk, remember?"

I nodded and together we walked to the back of the car. After I opened the hatch, Bella reached in and gifted me with a magnificent view of her ass. I relished in the knowledge that she was naked under the folds of her dress. I put my hand between her legs and stroked up and down her thigh; my hand lingering against the warmth of her arousal a little longer each time. She complained at first, but by the third or fourth stroke she was just a quivering, sighing bundle in front of me.

I could feel how wet she was for me. She was utterly ready. I continued to rub along her thigh as I slid my zipper down; glad I'd taken the opportunity to go commando tonight. I groaned as my hand closed around my erection. I wanted her so bad. No one could ever have the same hold over me that she did. Even after so many years together she could still make me hard with nothing more than a smile and a blush.

With one hand I pushed the layers of her dress up, revealing her glorious bottom and just the slightest hint of her sex. I lined myself up and then grabbed her hips, pulling her over me agonisingly slowly. We groaned in unison as I entered her.

I pushed her hips forward again. She clasped tightly onto the bumper for support as her head bowed as if in prayer. It was I who was in worship, watching every tiny movement of her body as it rocked against mine in pleasure.

I could hear the sounds of other patrons as some left and others arrived. I stilled my movements and reached around to Bella's breasts which had grown so much fuller lately. I slipped my hands into the dress and pinched both of her nipples simultaneously. She growled fiercely and rammed her bottom back into my hips, silently enforcing her continued dominion over my body. I responded the way she wanted me to, forcing myself into her as hard as I dared.

"Fuck me, Edward," she chanted again and again. I raked my hands from her breasts down to her hips. I twisted them over her body, moving one to her clit and the other to the small of her back. I pressed down on her back as I moved inside her. I manipulated her and felt her coming to pieces in front of me.

As she came undone her legs gave way beneath her. I pulled her upright and against me—my lips found the hollow behind her ear as my fingers rested against her sternum. Her head fell back against my shoulder and she panted as she came down from her high. I shifted so that I could sit in the boot, pulling Bella with me.

I leaned back until I was lying down in the trunk. Bella flicked her legs underneath her so that she was kneeling on top of me, her head dropped down and almost resting on my calves. I was fucking glad we'd brought the SUV—which had adequate room for this— and I relished the feeling of Bella in a reverse cowgirl. She pushed her hands against my thighs, massaging them through the material of my pants. I roughly pulled her hips against me and she gasped. I smiled, knowing I could get her to go again.

I ground her hips against me a few more times, but Bella soon took control and, grabbing tightly onto my legs, started to raise and lower her hips. She issued moans and mews in time with her movements. The whole thing was a sensual dance of pure lust - she provided the music and the rhythm.

She began to move more roughly, shifting her hold from my legs to the hatch of the SUV. The action brought my voice into the symphony of sound. Our tempo increased and suddenly my world imploded as she climaxed, taking me with her. My entire body tensed, my head lifted off the floor and the back of my legs pressed against the fender of the car. I clutched her hips and pulled her hard against me, stilling her as I continued to pulsate deep within her. Finally spent, I dropped my head back to the floor of the car and rubbed small circles onto her back. Neither of us were ready to move just yet.

A knock on the side window alerted us to someone else's presence. I pushed myself up onto my elbows. A security guard, who looked alarmingly like a gorilla dressed in a finely pressed suit, stood staring with his mouth slightly agape. He looked from my face to Bella before settling on staring at the back of the car seats behind me.

When he spoke his voice had the pretence of authority, but an amused undercurrent seemed to exist too. "We've had some complaints. I'm afraid I am going to have to ask you two to leave the premises and not return or we will call the police."

I felt Bella stifle a giggle on top of me. I stared into the gorilla's face and nodded dumbly. "Ah, yeah, sure," I said eventually. "We'll...um...just be going then."

Bella laughed again; her body shaking, causing the muscles around me to vibrate, making me moan loudly.

"Just...ah...give us a sec, will you?"

The gorilla's jaw dropped and I could tell he thought I was asking his permission to keep going.

He opened his mouth, but I interrupted him, "Two seconds of privacy...I've kinda got a _delicate_ situation here."

His eyes fell to our midsection, where Bella's body was still joined with mine, and he smirked a little but stifled it quickly. "You have five minutes to be off the premises or the police will be called."

"Thanks, buddy," I said to him.

Once we were alone again, Bella climbed off of me and out of the car. She pulled her dress back down over her hips and watched as I gracelessly cleaned myself off with a nearby rag before zipping myself back up. As I climbed out of the car I saw Bella biting her lip and staring at the restaurant. We'd just been kicked out of the parking lot for the most exclusive place in town, but I couldn't care. I grabbed Bella's hand and pulled her around to the passenger's side. I opened her door for her and helped her in. An instant replay of the night started in my head and I had to readjust myself as I walked to my side and climbed in. From fighting to fucking without a pause in between. I guess that was to be expected though. I quickly leaned over and gave Bella's slightly swollen stomach a little pat and then a gentle kiss.

"I hope you are worth these mood swings, little one," I whispered.

I shifted quickly in my seat as Bella took a playful swipe at me. I grabbed her hand and looked in her eyes before kissing her softly on the mouth.

I started the car and drove home; the two of us spent, hungry and giggling like schoolkids.


End file.
